


In Session

by newwaves



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Counselling, Data & Geordi LaForge Friendship, Data is working on understanding, Data/Deanna friendship, Deanna lives for gossip but is also v professional, Geordi is mentioned (obviously), M/M, Probably set around mid s6, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwaves/pseuds/newwaves
Summary: Data has some concerns about preserving his friendship with Geordi. He sits down for a session with Deanna.-----A short scene I found in the notes on my phone from two years ago.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	In Session

“So, Data, how can I help you?” Counselor Troi smiled as she weaved her fingers together, placing them on her crossed legs. Data had always been intrigued by how the Counselor’s Betazed accent hit his ears. To him, through his Universal Translator, most peoples had the same voice. But he was always cognizant of Counselor Troi’s accent. He was partial to the sing-songy nature of it.

“I have concerns regarding Geordi, Counselor.”

A brief expression flickered across Troi’s face before returning to its smile. Data was unable to place the emotion in the expression, a bent eyebrow, a distant look in the eye. They evaded him.

“At 2200 hours last night, Geordi expressed that he had romantic feelings for me.” Data had appreciated Geordi explaining his emotions to him. He had never been good at reading emotions from others. The same expression flickered across Troi’s face before fleetingly disappearing again, “My previous attempts in romantic involvements have not ended well. I do not wish to hurt Geordi.”

“Data, I'm sure Geordi is well aware of the risks of the situation.”

“I believe he is. However, so was Lieutenant D’Sora, and she was still hurt by the termination of our coupling.”

Counselor Troi sat silent for a moment. She was thinking of what to say next, Data concluded. She spoke carefully as she began,

“You and Geordi have known each other for a lot longer than you and Jenna did, correct? And it would not be wrong to say that you know each other a lot better than you and Jenna had?”

“You are once more correct, Counselor. After expressing his feelings towards me last night, Geordi kissed me.”

Troi’s eyes widened for longer than they had before. _Surprise -_ Data finally placed the emotion she was exhibiting.

“So, when Geordi kissed you, how did that make you feel?”

_Feel?_ Data’s eyebrows twitched, “I am an-“

Counselor Troi raised a hand, cutting Data off.

“Let me rephrase that. When the event occurred what were your thoughts?”

Data sat for a moment, replaying the events in his head. The brush of flesh against his lips, not something he was unfamiliar with, but still something felt different. An insignificant circuit had malfunctioned as this occurred. Data had not minded, too insignificant to be an immediate issue. He recognised the twinge of a system short-circuiting as it happened once more in recalling this memory. He realised he was not opposed to the experience.

“Curious. I have just experienced a minor short-circuiting of a tertiary system. It is the same system I felt malfunction last night at the time when Commander La Forge kissed me.”

Troi is taken aback. She chuckles, “If I didn’t know any better Data, I’d say you experienced a spark.”

“A ‘spark’?”

Troi chuckled again, “Yes, a spark. It is what is commonly felt between two people who experience romantic feelings for one another. A connection; chemistry.”

Data sat for a moment, pondering the idea. “Hm. An interesting hypothesis.”

“Let’s get back to the matter at hand, shall we? You’re here because you’re worried about hurting Geordi.”

“Precisely. I am concerned that I will not be able to reciprocate correctly in a relationship and I do not wish to endanger our friendship.”

Troi leaned forward in her chair, hands still clasping at her knee, “You know, Data, for someone with no emotions you seem awfully worried about Geordi. Have you ever considered that perhaps it is not that you do not experience emotions but rather that you experience them _differently_ to most people?”

Data was not often caught off guard. Right now he sat, his brain whirring a mile a minute, producing calculation after calculation. Recalling every interaction he had had with others, every hint of _something_ underneath his circuits. Did he have emotions? He thought of his many interactions with Geordi, the engineer he considered his best friend, the first person to treat him, well, as a _person_. He recalled times spent on the holodeck, a blush flushing across Geordi’s cheeks as he had fallen into Data while they had been sailing. He recalled times when Geordi had been injured, as he rushed to help him, that same twinge in his circuits occurring. Could that be an emotion? The results were inconclusive.

“Counselor, I am... _uncertain._ I have no frame of reference.”

Troi leant further towards Data in her chair, unlacing her hands and placing a reassuring one on her friend’s knee, “Perhaps, Data, you have to build your own one.”


End file.
